


The Final Gift

by broken_pencils



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 13:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broken_pencils/pseuds/broken_pencils
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some events that could have occurred following the death of King Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Final Gift

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of feeling about Merlin right now. This isn't everything that has been milling around in my brain over the last 2 days, but I thought it was enough to get down into some sort of coherent story.

_'Thank you.'_

Merlin's whole world crashed around him as he held Arthur in his arms, feeling the gloved fingers sink into his hair and gently stroke it. All he'd ever wanted was recognition for all he'd done, but now he had got his wish he couldn't even appreciate it. He willed time to freeze as he looked down into Arthur's clear blue gaze, and the soft, affectionate smile that was playing on his face. In that final moment, he knew that he was loved by him. Then, all of a sudden, the light in Arthur's eyes extinguished and Merlin's best friend was gone.

_'Stay with me!'_

He pressed their heads together. He begged, he cried, he yelled. Kilgharrah answered his call almost immediately. It was the most Merlin could do to hold onto Arthur's lifeless body as they flew on the Dragon's back, closer and closer to Avalon. There had to be something he could do. He refused to give in now, after all these years, after all they had achieved. It couldn't all be for nothing. It wasn't fair. 

But it was too late. 

Merlin had argued with Kilgharrah many times in the past, but deep down he knew that the Dragon would always be right. But Arthur was the Once and Future King. He had the tiniest grain of hope to cling to - that one day he would see him again. He held on to this thought for strength as he heaved Arthur's body onto the boat by the edge of the lake. Merlin lay down beside him for a while, his heart aching, and for a moment he was tempted to stay there forever. He reached out a hand and let his fingers sift through Arthur's hair and trail down his face, tracing each one of his chalky features. Finally he closed his eyes, causing the tears that had been clinging to his lashes to fall, and pressed his lips against Arthur's cold, white forehead. 

It was time.

Merlin climbed out of the boat, his tears now falling thick and fast. In a moment of impulse he plucked a few of the golden hairs from Arthur's head and dropped them into a tiny glass vial in his pocket. Gwen had the royal seal, but Merlin, perhaps selfishly, needed a part of Arthur for himself. Finally he set the boat adrift, and watched it cut silently through the water until it was nothing but a speck in the distance.

_'Goodbye, Arthur.'_

****

Percival was a very strong man, but after almost a day of stumbling over roots and treading through leaves with Gwaine's body in his arms, he was completely shattered. Their little scheme to thwart Morgana had seemed like such a laugh at the time, but so stupid in hindsight. How had they ever thought that they could succeed? That was the thing about Gwaine. He was an unstoppable force, and it was impossible to be disheartened in his presence. But now he was very much stopped, and Percival's heart couldn't take it. Every time he looked down at the tangled hair and grazed face of the man he was carrying he felt a stab in his chest. He was angry at everything, but most of all he was angry with Morgana.

Percival had left his friend lying in the grass while he scouted around to get a clear idea of where Morgana was headed. He'd succeeded in following her trail for a couple of miles, but then all traces disappeared. Bitter and defeated, he returned to Gwaine and resolved to take him back to Camelot so he could have the honourable knight's cremation that he deserved. He was dreading explaining everything to the king, but still he kept going. Arthur would be crushed, as would Merlin and the queen. Leon would hide it well, but it was would be a hard blow for him too. Losing a comrade always was.

A twig snapped several yards away and Percival snapped his head round so fast that he got a crick in his neck.

'Who's there?' He said tentatively.

Then out from behind a tree came Merlin. Percival knew instantly from the look on his face that something was wrong. But then Merlin saw him. Time seemed to slow down as the king's servant's gaze dropped downwards from his own tortured face to the limp body in his arms. They stayed in painful silence for a couple of moments before Merlin's face screwed up and he turned away, his hands clamped over his mouth.

'He didn't mean to betray you. He wouldn't. It was Morgana... I don't know how she did it.'

Percival walked tentatively over to Merlin, his heart beating rapidly. Merlin's appearance alone without Arthur had sent a run of chills up his spine, but Percival knew better than to jump to conclusions. 

'Merlin where is he?'

Merlin stayed facing away from him, his body shaking. 

'I did everything I could. But I was too late,' he choked out. 'I took his body to the lake at Avalon. We ran into Morgana... You wont have to worry about her any more.'

Percival bowed his head in silence. 

Merlin turned around slowly, but he was still unable to meet Percival's eye.

'I'm not coming back to Camelot.' Percival opened his mouth to protest, but Merlin continued. 'There's... there's nothing for me there any more. I don't think I can bear it... standing in that courtyard... walking those halls.... Tell Gaius I'm sorry. And Gwen. I don't know how many times I promised her I'd look after him...' his voice cracked.

'Where will you go?'

'Back to Ealdor. I'll stay with my mother until... I don't know when. I'm sorry.'

Percival nodded. 'I understand.'

Merlin walked over to him with a hollow expression and stroked Gwaine's fringe away from his face. He murmured a goodbye to him and then turned away and disappeared through the trees.

***

Leon stood by the window and looked across the courtyard. It had been two days since Gwaine and Percival had recklessly ridden out after Morgana, and still there was no sign of the king or his loyal servant. The people were starting to worry, most of all Guinevere. It felt like an age since he'd seen her smile.

His attention was suddenly drawn to the sound of a horse approaching. Leon straightened up and made out the shape of Percival riding through th castle gates. There was someone else on the horse with him, a someone who didn't appear to be moving. Leon didn't waste a second. With a swish of his scarlet cloak he hurried through the corridors and down the stone steps over to Percival. On seeing Gwaine's lifeless body, he swallowed hard and stepped backwards. It wasn't possible...

Percival looked directly at him and spoke in a solemn voice. 'I've seen Merlin. The king... The king is dead.'

Everyone who was in ear-shot turned around and stared at them in silence. It was like a wave of depression had swept across the whole courtyard. Leon took a deep breath, and nodded at Gwaine. 'Take him up to Gauis' chambers. I'll get the guards to call the people together and I'll see you in the throne room in an hour.'

'And the queen?'

'I will tell her straight away.' Leon clasped Percival's shoulder, and let his fingers linger over Gwaine's cheek for a moment before turning away. He was more deeply saddened than he'd ever been, and the task of telling Guinevere of her husband's death was likely to be the hardest thing he would ever have to do. But someone had to do it, so he went back inside and began the fateful journey to the royal chambers. He waited outside for a minute or two, steeling himself, before taking a deep breath and knocking on the door.

***

Gaius had always been very fond of Gwen. It was no surprise really, as her heart was kind, but it wasn't until he saw her sitting straight-backed on the throne with her face set like stone that he realised how much respect he had for her. Arthur had been very dear to him too and the news of his death, coupled with Merlin's abandonment had left a great hole in his heart. Arthur had named Gwen his successor, and she had risen to the occasion with all the necessary strength and courage. Underneath however, she was as broken and it was possible to be and she had so few left on the world close enough to her to see it. A month later she still had trouble sleeping and Gaius prescribed her every kind of potion that he could think of as useful. She spent a lot of time in his chambers and to begin with she wouldn't do much but cry, hidden away from the people she tried so hard to stay strong for. But as time drew on, she began to talk about Arthur and express a wish of seeing Merlin again. Some days she felt quite ill and faint, but the true reason behind that became apparent as soon as her dresses started to get a bit tight.

The news that the king had left the queen carrying a baby spread around Camelot like wildfire. There had been precious little to celebrate for several weeks, and morale started to increase. Sir Leon, to whom Gwen had always been close, immediately offered his support and Gwen accepted his help with her first genuine smile since the news of her husband's death. Arthur may have been gone, but now a part of him would live on: not just in the hearts and minds of men, but also in flesh. It was his final gift to Camelot, to his wife, and all those for whom he had given his life.


End file.
